20. Poznaj swego krewnego
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Courtney, po kłótni LeShawny z Heather postanowiła zerwać z nią sojusz. Przez to na ceremonii, która się odbyła bez walki o nietykalność ona odpadła. Potem powitaliśmy krewnych lub przyjaciół pozostałych uczestników. Byli nimi mama Courtney, trener Duncana, siostra Lindsay, kuzynka LeShawny, przyjaciółka Gwen oraz Sierra. Mama Courtney postanowiła wyjechać z tej wyspy pozostawiając Courtney samą, lecz ta i tak pozostała w programie. Okazało się, że trener Duncana, przypłynął tu tylko po to, żeby się na nim zemścić ! Co się wydarzy dzisiaj ? Kto zostanie odesłany do domu ? Kto wygra cudowną nagrodę, która mnie za wiele nie kosztowała ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Namioty Namiot Duncana i jego Trenera Duncan budzi się, ale w namiocie nie było trenera '' '''Duncan': Halo ! Gdzie jesteś ? Trener wyskakuje przed nim i łapie go za rękę Trener: Czas na zemstę ! Duncan przełknął ślinę Duncan: N...na zemstę ? Trener: Tak ! Pożałujesz tego, co kiedyś zrobiłeś. Duncan: Akurat. Pokonałem cię jak byłem mały, a teraz jestem starszy i silniejszy niż dawniej. Trener: Myślisz, że je nie ćwiczyłem z myślą, że kiedyś cię dorwę ! Duncan: A...ha ? Trener rzuca się na niego, lecz ten robi unik Duncan: Co ty chcesz mi zrobić ? Trener: Pokonać cię, ale w trochę bardziej drastyczniejszy sposób. Namiot Lindsay i Pauli Lindsay i Paula kłócą się trzymając w rękach błyszczyk Lindsay: Oddawaj ! To mój błyszczyk ! Paula: Wcale, że nie. Ty nawet nie wiesz, który jest twój ! Lindsay: A właśnie, że wiem ! Paula: No to które są twoje ? Lindsay: Wszystkie, te które nie są twoje ! Paula: Przestań. Przecież zawsze dzieliłyśmy się wszystkimi kosmetykami ! Lindsay: Serio ? Lindsay puszcza błyszczyk przez co Paula upada na ziemię, a błyszczyk wypada jej z rąk i wylatuje przez dziurę w namiocie na zewnątrz Paula: Ekstra ! Lindsay: Musimy odnaleźć mój błyszczyk ! Paula: Chciałaś powiedzieć nasz błyszczyk ! Lindsay: Może... Lindsay (pokój zwierzeń): 'Dobrze wiem, że to mój błyszczyk ! ''Lindsay i Paula wychodzą z namiotu Przed namiotami Lindsay i Paula szukają swojego błyszczyka, a Courtney spaceruję i napotyka na Gwen '''Gwen: I jak było w domku, księżniczko ? Courtney: Po pierwsze, gdybym była księżniczką, to nosiłabym koronę, albo chociaż diadem. Po drugie, nie rozumiem dlaczego się ciągle czepiasz. I po trzecie, w domku było okropnie, bo zaczęły po mnie chodzić myszy i karaluchy ! Gwen: Ach, no to szkoda, że tego nie widziałam ! A tak w ogóle to prawie odpadłaś, gdyby nie twoja matka wkroczyła do akcji ! Courtney: Nie wybaczyłabym jej, gdybym przez nią odpadła ! Gwen: No dobra, ale to i tak ty się ciągle mnie czepiałaś, o Duncana i teraz mi nie wmawiaj, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłaś ! Courtney: No dobra, przyznaję się. Masz prawo mnie denerwować ! Ja to powiedziałam ? Gwen: Wow ! Ty potrafisz przyznać się do błędu ! Przecież ty jesteś idealna i nigdy się nie mylisz ! Courtney: Może i jestem idealna, ale to nie znaczy, że mam się zachowywać jak Heather ! Gwen: W tym akurat masz rację. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Szczerze, zaczynam trochę lubić Gwen. Co się ze mną dzieje ? ''Tymczasem u Lindsay i Pauli '''Lindsay: No i gdzie ona może być ? Paula: Nie trzeba było jej wyrzucać ! Lindsay: Nie wyrzucałam jej ! Paula: Taa ! Akurat. Myślisz, że nie wiem, że specjalnie to zrobiłaś ! Lindsay: Ale to ty go wyrzuciłaś ! Paula: Nie rób ze mnie idiotki ! Wiem, że to ty to zrobiłaś specjalnie ! Lindsay: Wcale, że nie ! Mam ciebie dosyć ! Po co tu w ogóle przyjechałaś ? Paula: Chciałam pomóc mojej siostrze wygrać milion, ale wychodzi na to, że robię to niepotrzebnie, bo i tak nie byłabyś wdzięczna, że się tak dla ciebie poświęcam ! Lindsay: Serio ? Przepraszam cię, nie wiedziałam, że chcesz mi tak bardzo pomóc ! Paula (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie wiedziałam, że jestem taką dobrą aktorką ! '''Paula: Okej, wybaczam ci. Teraz szukaj tego błyszczyka, bo ja się już zmęczyłam ! Lindsay: Okej. Chris (przez megafon): 'Ofiary i ich krewni lub przyjaciele, czas na zadanie !!! Piewsze Zadanie ''Jedenastka przychodzi i zastaje Chrisa, Chefa oraz gigantyczną trampolinę '''Gwen: Po co nam ta trampolina ? Mandy: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chris: Waszym pierwszym zadaniem są skoki na tej trampolinie !!! LeShawna: Co takiego ?! Chris: Będziecie musieli robić różne figury, które my ocenimy ! Courtney: Jak się cieszę, że nie muszę uczestniczyć w tym zadaniu ! Chris: Courtney, jesteś w jury razem ze mną i Chefem ! Para, która wygra to zadanie będzie miała ułatwienie w trzecim zadaniu ! Duncan: Będą aż trzy zadania ? Trener: Tak ! Trener uśmiechnął się złowrogo do Duncana Duncan: Nie myśl, że przeszkodzisz mi w zdobyciu nietykalności ! Trener: Mam taki zamiar ! Chris: Okej, przestańcie już. W końcu to ja jestem najważniejszy ! Sierra: A właśnie, że nie ty, tylko Cody !!! Chris: Nieważne. Zaczynajcie każdy ma 15 sekund ! Wszyscy: Co ? Trener: Tak dużo ? Wszyscy na niego dziwnie patrzą Trener: No co ? Bedę musiał wytrzymać tyle z tym dzieciakiem na trampolinie ! Chris: Więc wy razem zaczynacie ! Trener: Ehhh... Duncan i Trener wchodzą na trampolinę Duncan: Nie skończyliśmy walki w namiocie... Trener: Więc skończmy ją tutaj ! Trener rzuca się na Duncana, ale ten odskakuje w górę Duncan: Moja kolej ! Duncan chciał się rzucić na niego, ale... Chris: Już koniec ! Duncan: Co ? Trener uśmiecha się złowrogo do niego Chris: Oceniamy was w skali 1 - 5. Ja wam daje 1 punkt ! Courtney: Ja tylko dlatego, że był tam Duncan, daję 5 punktów ! Chef: Ja za ten krótki moment walki daję 4 ! Chris: Co tak dużo ? Nic nie zrobiliście, a dostaliście 10 punktów ! Duncan: Tak ! Trener: Ach te dzieci ! Chris: Czas na kolejna parę : Gwen i Mandy ! Mandy: Nie chcę mi się tam wchodzić. Gwen: No już właź i nie marudź ! Mandy: Spoko. Mandy wchodzi na trampolinę Mandy: I po co te nerwy... Gwen: I co teraz mamy robić ? Chris: Zachwyćcie nas ! Chociaż nie wiem czy wam się to uda ! Gwen i Mandy z założonymi rękami skakały w tym samym tempie na trampolinie Courtney: Ciekawe.... Chef: Szczerze, coś w tym jest ! Chris: Cooo ??? Chef: No spójrz... Chris popatrzył na stoper Chris: Stop ! Koniec czasu ! Mandy i Gwen schodzą z trampoliny Mandy: Nareszcie. Chef: Zaciekawiłyście mnie ! 5 punktów ! Gwen: Co ??? Courtney: Ja dam... 3 punkty ! Bo chcę, żeby Duncan wygrał ! Chris: Czy tylko ja nie widzę w tym prawdziwej sztuki ?! 1 punkt ! Jury patrzą na niego ze złością Chris: No co ? Macie 9 punktów, czyli już nie wygrałyście pierwszgo zadania ! Mandy: Bo to zadanie było denne. Gwen: Ehh... Chris: No dobra, idźcie zabierać świeże powietrze innym, bo ja go najbardziej potrzebuję ! Następni ! Przychodzą Cody i Sierra Chris: Zaczynajcie... Sierra: Iii ! Jak się cieszę, że jesteśmy tu razem jako para ! Cody: Ja też... Sierra: Serio ? Akurat się składa, że umiem robić takie różne akrobacje ! Sierra się wybija i robi kilka salt, aż w końcu wypada poza trampolinę Chris: Świetnie ! Straciliśmy kolejna parę do zadania ! Cody: Że co ? Czyli ja... Chris: Jeszcze nie odpadasz, tracisz tylko szansę na nagrodę ! Cody: Uff... Cody (pokój zwierzeń): '''Gdybym przez nią odpadł, to nigdy ona by mi nie dała spokoju ! No wiecie, to całe wynagradzanie i przepraszanie... '''Cody: Ale nie uczestniczę w zadaniach ? Chris: Nie !!! Zejdź mi z oczu ! A tak... Chefie, namiot ! Pokazuje na jeden z namiotów Chef: Już idę ! Nagle dzieje się to samo, co w porzednim odcinku z namiotem Courtney, czyli walec go zrównuje z ziemią Chef: Taaak !!! To jest to ! Chef (pokój zwierzeń): '''I takie chwilę lubie w mojej pracy, choć zdarzają się tak rzadko. '''Chris (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie rozumiem co on w tym takiego widzi ! To bawi tylko dzieci i nikogo więcej ! Następnym razem mu nie pozwolę na marnowanie mojego cennego czasu ! '''Chef (pokój zwierzeń): '''No właśnie... '''Chris: Kolejna para: Lindsay i Paula ! Nigdzie ich nie ma Chris: Gdzie one są ? Courtney: Przyszły, ale przypomniały sobie o błyszczyku i pobiegły gdzieś ! Chris: No to zostaje ostatnia para: LeShawna i LeShaniqua ! LeShawna i LeShaniqua wchodzą na trampolinę LeShawna: Nigdy nie lubiałam skakać na trampolinie ! LeShaniqua: Ja też. LeShawna: Raz niestety zwymiotowałam, a potem już nie wchodziłam na trampolinę. LeShaniqua: Nie mów o tym, bo ja zaraz zwymiotuję... LeShaniqua zwymiotowała na trampolinę LeShawna: O nie, ja też ! LeShawna zwymiotowała Chris: Co wy zrobiłyście z moją trampoliną ? LeShawna: To po co wymyślałeś takie durne zadanie ? Chris: Ale nie musiałyście na nią wymiotować ! Tyle zmarnowanych pieniędzy... Chef: Nie trzeba było kupować takiej drogiej ! Chris: Mój błąd... Wy dwie otrzymujecie zero punktów, więc pierwsze zadanie wygrywają Duncan i Trener Duncan: Tak !!! Duncan chciał przybić piątkę Trenerowi, ale on stał odwrócony do niego tyłem Trener: Ehh... Mandy: Czyli przegrałyśmy ? Gwen: Tak... Mandy: Och, jaka szkoda. Powiedziała to bez entuzjazmu, a Gwen zrobiła facepalma Chris: Będziecie mieli ułatwienie w ostatnim zadaniu. Czas na następną torturę ! Drugie Zadanie Chris: Kolejne zadanie będzie łatwiejsze od porzedniego, ponieważ będzie to maraton !!! Wszyscy: Co ? LeShawna: I to niby ma być prostsze ? Chris: No pewnie ! Cała ósemka biegnie pierwsze okrążenie, a osoba ostatnia eliminuję całą parę na końcu okrążenia. Więc na początku będzie was osiem, potem sześć, a na końcu cztery. Wszysto jasne ? Wszyscy: Nie ! Chris: No to zaczynamy ! Cała ósemka jest ustawiona na starcie Chris: Gotowi ! Zbliżenie na każdego z osobna, a potem na zabandażowaną Sierrę, Codyego i Courtney Chris: Co ? Start ! Wszyscy pobiegli Chris: Jak ona się tu dostała ? Sierra mówi coś, ale bandaż zasłania jej usta Chris: Aha... Natomiast w wyścigach najlepszy był narazie Duncan, razem z Trenerem. LeShawna, LeShaniqua i Gwen były za nimi, a Mandy, Lindsay i Paula chodziły zamiast biec Gwen: O nie ! Przez Mandy będę ostatnia ! LeShawna: Może jednak Lindsay i Paula przegrają. Gwen: Nie, ponieważ Lindsay i Paula idą w normalnym tempie, a Mandy chodzi w tempie zombie !!! LeShawna: No tak. LeShaniqua: Dziewczyno, przecież i tak przegrasz to zadanie, to po co z nami biegniesz ? Gwen: Okej ? Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): 'LeShaniqua jest dziwna... Jakby chciała się mnie pozbyć ! Ale w sumie to miała rację. ''Gwen zatrzymuję się, a LeShawna i LeShaniqua biegną dalej '''LeShaniqua: No nareszcie jej nie ma z nami ! LeShawna: Co mówiłaś ? LeShaniqua: Nic. Tymczasem u Duncana i Trenera Duncan: Ja będę pierwszy ! Trener: Zaraz cię dogonie, dzieciaku. Duncan: Akurat. Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie wiedziałem, że mój Trener może być taki głupi ! Myśli, że przegra zadania i mnie wywali ! A to ja teraz go podpuszczam i wygramy kolejne zadanie ! ''Trener i Duncan podbiegają do mety '''Duncan: Tak ! Teraz mnie już na pewno nie dogonisz ! Trener: Czyżby ? Trener zaczął biec jeszcze szybciej Chris: Mamy pierwszą parę na mecie !!! Zostały jeszcze dwie w następnej rundzie !!! Trener: Co ? O nie ! Trener (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ten smarkacz to przewidział ! ''Kolejne na metę przybiegają LeShawna i LeShaniqua '''Chris: Biegnijcie dalej ! Zostały jeszcze dwa okrążenia ! LeShawna: No nie ! LeShaniqua: Nie wiem, czy dam radę ! Chris: Na pewno dasz ! LeShaniqua zmrużyła oczy patrząc na niego i pobiegła dalej Chris: Zostały dwie pary ! Gwen i Mandy, czy Lindsay i Paula ? Tymczasem Lindsay, Paula i Mandy szły spacerem i były w połowie okrązenia, chociaż Mandy była bardziej z tyłu Lindsay: Na szczęście znalazłam nasz błyszczyk ! Paula: Chyba znalazłyśmy ? Lindsay: No tak, wybacz. Paula: I jeszcze jedno, to jest mój błyszczyk ! Lindsay: A wcale, że nie ! Paula: Teraz już tak ! Paula wyciąga błyszczyk z kieszeni Lindsay i ucieka Lindsay: Oddawaj mój błyszczyk ! Paula: Teraz już jest mój !!! Mandy: Ale głupie dziewczyny... Na metę przychodzi Gwen Chris: Dlaczego nie biegniesz ? Gwen: Bo już i tak przegrałam. Chris: Jeszcze są Lindsay i Paula... Nagle Paula z błyszczykiem i Lindsay przebiegają przez metę Chris:...No dobra, przegrałaś ! Gwen: Wow. Cóż za spostrzegawczość ! Chris: Siadaj już obok tych trzech i nie gadaj ! Gwen siada pomiędzy Courtney a Codym Gwen: Czy to ... Sierra coś mówi ze złością Gwen: Aha ? Tymczasem na drugim okrążeniu szansę znacznie się wyrównały. Lindsay i Paula przypadkowo dogoniły LeShawnę i LeShaniquę, ale Duncan z Trenerem i tak byli na pierwszym miejscu Duncan: Co ty robisz? Trener nagle przestaje biec Trener: Ała ! Moja noga ! Duncan: O co ci chodzi ? Trener: Ponieś mnie ! Duncan: Co ?! Trener: Chyba nie jesteś głuchy ! Skręciłem sobie kostkę, a ty masz mnie ponieść, albo przegrasz ! Nagle niespodziewanie mijają ich zmęczone LeShawna i LeShaniqua oraz Paula goniona przez Lindsay Duncan: Radź sobie sam ! Trener: Już ci nie zależy na milionie ? Duncan: Po pierwsze i tak wiem, że symulujesz, a po drugie i tak już przegraliśmy ! Trener: Jeszcze nie... Nagle słychać megafon Chrisa z oddali Chris: I mamy ostatnie okrążenie ! Duncan i Trener odpadają ! Trener: Teraz już tak ! Na mecie Chris: Już mamy tylko jedno okrążenie ! Kto zostanie zwycięzcą ? LeShawna i LeShaniqua, czy Lindsay i Paula ? Co sądzi o tym nasza widownia ? Na widowni Sierra mówi coś do Codyego, ale on nie może jej zrozumieć, obok nich siedzą znudzone Gwen i Mandy, które patrzą na całujących się Courtney i Duncana oraz wkurzony Trener Chris: No świetnie, nasza widownia jest najgorszą jaką może być ! Gwen: Ale po co mamy im kibicować ? Mandy: To bez sensu. Chris patrzy ze zdenerwowaniem na nich Chris: Nie musicie być tutaj ! A zaraz dowiemy się kto wygra drugie zadanie ! Podczas wyścigu LeShawna i LeShaniqua opadają coraz bardziej z sił, tak samo jak Paula i Lindsay LeShawna: Ja już nie mogę ! Paula: No dobra, bierz sobie ten błyszczyk ! Lindsay: Jupi !!! LeShawna: One zwolniły, teraz chodźmy, ale szybko. LeShaniqua: Dobra... Lindsay idzie po błyszczyk, gdy nagle... Paula: Chciałabyś, co ? Lindsay: Oddaj !!! Lindsay i Paula znowu zaczynają biec, a przy mecie LeShawna: Nareszcie, już prawie, zwyciężyłyśmy. LeShaniqua: Tak, nareszcie. Koniec męczarni ! LeShawna i LeShaniqua idą w stronę mety, gdy... Lindsay: Oddawaj ten błyszczyk ! Paula: Nie !!! Nic nie słyszę ! Lindsay: Przestań ! Lindsay i Paula przebiegają przez metę szybciej niż LeShawna i LeShaniqua Chris: Lindsay, Paula, moje gratulacje ! Wygrywacie drugie zadanie ! LeShaniqua: Co ? LeShawna: Nieeeeeeeeee !!! Chris: Nie przejmujcie się, przecież jeszcze nie wygrały ! Zostało nam jeszcze jedno emocjoujące zadanie ! Zadanie, które przesądzi, kto wygra specjalną nagrodę, a kto pożegna się z programem. Trzecie Zadanie Cała ósemka siedzi na fotelach a przed nimi jest przycisk Chris: Czas na ostatnie zadanie !!! Gwen: Po co my tu siedzimy ? Chris: Już objaśniam... Mandy: To jest bez sensu. Chris: Otóż, wasze ostatnie zadanie będzie polegało na tym jak znacie swego krewnego lub przyjaciela !!! Duncan: Czyli ja odpadam ? Sory, ale to nie jest mój przyjaciel, ani krewny, chyba. Trener: Nie jestem twoim krewnym, przyjecielem też nie. Chris: Czyli chcesz wylecieć z programu ? Duncan spojrzał na Trenera, a ten uśmiechnął się złowrogo Duncan: Nie ! Chris: No i dobrze. Jedna osoba z pary będzie musiała odpowiedzieć na pytanie, o tej dugiej osobie. Za każdy błąd osoba otrzymuje X. Jeżeli zdobędziecie trzy X, to wylatujecie z zadania. A i dodam mały bonus: uczestnik, który jako pierwszy zdobędzie komplet X-ów, popłynie Łodzią razem z gośćmi. Duncan: A jakie mamy ułatwienie ? Chris: No tak. Jako, że osoba, która dobrze odpowie na pytanie poprawnie będzie mogła wskazać kolejnego któremu zadam pytanie, to jedna osoba z was teraz będzie mogła wybrać uczestnika. Duncan: Co ? I tyle ?! Chris: Tak ! Kto z was ma szybszy refleks ? Lindsay: Co ? Duncan: Ja ! Duncan wciska przycisk Chris: Dobrze ! Nie wiedziałem, że jestem aż taki przewidywalny ! Duncan: A jednak jesteś ! Chris: Taa, taa. Duncan teraz wybiera osobę, której mam zadać pytanie. Duncan: No więc, Lindsay i jej siostra raczej dobrze nie odpowiedzą ! Paula: Zdziwisz się ! Chris: Pytanie dla Pauli : Co najbardziej uwielbia Lindsay ? Paula: To proste... Kosmetyki ! Chris: A dokładniej... Paula: No dobra... Emm... błyszczyki ? Chris: Źle ! Pierwszy X dla Pauli i Lindsay ! Lindsay: Sorki, ale ja wolę lakiery do paznokci ! Paula: Teraz mi to mówisz ! Chris: Duncan, nadal ty wybierasz ! Duncan: No to Gwen i Mandy ! Chris: Pytanie dla Mandy: Jakie jest ulubione zwierzę Gwen ? Mandy: Nie obchodzi mnie to ! Gwen: Co ? Chris: I pierwszy X zdobyły Gwen i Mandy ! Gwen: Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałaś na to pytanie ? Przecież znasz odpowiedź ! To jaszczurki ! Mandy: A co ja jestem jakąś przyjaciółką, żeby takie rzeczy wiedzieć ! Gwen: Emm... Tak ? Chris: Duncan... Duncan: Znów Gwen i Mandy ! Chris: Tym razem pytanie dla Gwen : Na jakim instrumencie gra Mandy ? Gwen: Ja przynajmniej odpowiem na to pytanie. To gitara ! Chris: Dobrze ! Teraz Gwen wybiera kolejną parę ! Gwen: Zemsta jest słodka ! Trener i Duncan ! Chris: Pytanie do Trenera: Jakie sztuki walki trenowałeś z Duncanem ? Duncan: Uff ! Dobrze, że znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie ! Trener: Nie przypominam sobie. Karate ? Chris: Źle ! X dla Trenera i Duncana ! Duncan: Przecież to było Judo ! Trener: Eee tam ! Trener (pokój zwierzeń): '''Przecież nigdy nie mogłem tego zapomnieć ! Specjalnie powiedziałem źle ! '''Chris: Teraz wybiera Gwen po raz kolejny ! Gwen: Wiem, że to będzie trochę wredne z mojej strony, ale LeShawna nie miała jeszcze żadnego pytania ! Chris: A więc pytanie do LeShaniquy : Opisz LeShawnę w trzech słowach ! LeShawna: Ale to nie jest pytanie ! Chris: Osoba, która nie odpowiada na pytanie nie może się odzywać, bo mogę to uznać za podpowiedź, więc X !!! LeShaniqua: Co ? LeShawna: To jest chamstwo ! Chris: Chcecie kolejnego ? LeShaniqua: Nie, skąd. Chris: No to Gwen, jeszcze raz ! Gwen: Wybaczcie mi ! Nie wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy ! LeShawna: Nic nie szkodzi. LeShaniqua (pokój zwierzeń): '''Właśnie, że szkodzi ! '''Gwen: Kolejne pytanie dla... Duncana ! Chris: No więc, pytanie dla Duncana : Jak trener ma na imię ? Duncan: Nie mam pojęcia, zawsze wszyscy mówili na niego Trener ! Chris: Źle ! To już drugi X ! Co dalej ? Pokazują się momenty, gdy Lindsay ma przestraszoną minę, a Paula patrzy na nią wściekła oraz jak Mandy patrzy na Gwen, a ona głową bije w ścianę Chris: Już mamy kilka pytań za sobą ! A oto aktualny stan naszych par: Trener i Duncan - XX Lindsay i Paula - XX Gwen i Mandy - XX LeShawna i LeShaniqua - X Chris: Czyli jak narazie to LeShawna i LeShaniqua prowadzą ! Komu teraz mam zadać pytanie ? LeShawna: No nie wiem... może Lindsay i Paula ? Chris: To pytanie może osądzić o dzisiejszej eliminacji ! Lindsay, oto pytanie dla ciebie: Co możesz powiedzieć wstydliwego o Pauli ? Lindsay: No więc... może powiem o... Paula: Ani mi się waż ! Lindsay: Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie powiem nic o niej wstydliwego ! Chris: Więc mamy dzisiejszą wyeliminowaną ! Lindsay !!! Lindsay: Co ? Czy to znaczy, że to już koniec ! Paula: Tak, ale dla ciebie. Lindsay: O nie ! A jeszcze nawet nie użyłam wszystkich błyszczyków ! Chris: Idźcie się spakować ! Lindsay idzie ze spuszczoną głową Namiot Lindsay i Pauli Lindsay i Paula wchodzą do namiotu Lindsay: Spakujmy się ! Paula: Wiesz co, przepraszam, to przeze mnie odpadłaś. Lindsay: No tak... Paula: Wybaczasz mi ? Lindsay: No... Oczywiście ! W końcu jesteś moją siostrą ! Paula: Dzięki ! Byłyśmy w Totalnej Porażce ! Lindsay i Paula: Iiii !!! Trzecie Zadanie, Cd. Chris: Źle ! Kolejna para, która nie wygra nagrody, ale przynajmniej nie wyleci z programu: Duncan i Trener ! Duncan i Trener schodzą ze sceny Duncan: To twoja wina ! Trener: Mówiłem, że się zemszczę ! Duncan: Tak, i to z tysiąc razy ! Chris: No to teraz czas na ostatnie pytania ! Kto odpowie poprawnie, ten wygrywa, a kto źle przegrywa ! Każda z was ma po dwa X. Pierwsze pytanie dla Gwen i Mandy ! Gwen: Dawaj ! Chris: No to pytanie dla Mandy : Czy Gwen ma jakieś rodzeństwo ? Mandy: Emm... Gwen (po cichu): '''Tym razem odpowiedz ! '''Mandy: No dobra... Nie ! Gwen: Ta...Co ? Chris: Błąd ! Jeśli teraz LeShawna odpowie dobrze to wygra !!! LeShaniqua: Juhu ! Już nie mogę się doczekać ! Chris: A oto i pytanie dla ciebie : Kogo nie lubisz najbardziej z przyjaciół LeShawny ? LeShaniqua: Muszę odpowiedzieć ? LeShawna: No dawaj ! LeShaniqua: Tricia się liczy ? LeShawna: Nie, bo to nie moja przyjaciółka ! Chris: Czas mija... LeShaniqua: Zdziwisz się co powiem, ale mnie chyba nie znienawidzisz ? LeShawna: Co ? Oczywiście, że nie, tylko wygraj ! Chris:'' 5...'' 4... 3... 2... LeShaniqua: To Gwen ! Nagle zapadła cisza Gwen: Co ? Chris: Dobrze ! LeShawna: Co ? LeShaniqua: Przepraszam. Chris: LeShaniqua, twoją nagrodą jest... wstąpienie do obsady Totalnej Porażki !!! Wszyscy: Co ? Chris: Ale dopiero w następnym sezonie ! LeShaniqua: Serio ? Nie mogę się doczekać ! LeShawna: To znaczy, że razem będziemy mogły uczestniczyć w Totalnej Porażce ? LeShaniqua: Co nie, że świetnie ? LeShawna: No pewnie. Chris: Jesteście już wszyscy spakowani, czas się pożegnać ! Port Wstydu LeShawna tuli się z LeShaniquą LeShaniqua: Nareszcie stąd wyjeżdżam ! Będę tęsknić za tobą ! LeShawna: Ja za tobą też ! LeShaniqua: Wygraj to dla nas ! LeShaniqua kieruje się w stronę statku, lecz zauważa Gwen Gwen: Mandy, będę tęsknić. Mandy: Ja też, wybacz, że byłam taka oschła, ale ja jestem taka z natury. Gwen: Wiem. I dlatego jesteśmy przyjaciółkami ! Mandy: Tak. Nareszcie nie będę już gnić na tej syfiastej wyspie. Mandy wsiada na pokład, a LeShaniqua podchodzi do Gwen Gwen: Na serio mnie nie lubisz ? LeShaniqua: Ale tylko dlatego, bo jesteś gotką. Raz jedna taka wrobiła mnie w coś, o czym wolałabym nie wspominać. Gwen: Spoko. LeShaniqua: Nie gniewasz się ? Gwen: Nie. LeShaniqua odchodzi bez słowa na pokład, a następnie Cody zanosi Sierrę na pokład Cody: Wyzdrowiejesz ! Mam taką nadzieję ! Tymczasem Duncan i Trener rozmawiają ze sobą Duncan: Wiesz co, nie sądziłem, że mi choć trochę pomożesz. Dzięki ! Trener: Nie ma sprawy. Ale pamiętaj, że kiedyś jeszcze się zemszczę ! Duncan: Taak. Trener wchodzi na statek po czym cała szóstka (Mandy, LeShaniqua, Trener, Sierra, Paula i Lindsay) odpływają Chris: No i została tylko szóstka ! Kto wyleci następny ? Jaką torturę przygotuję dla nich razem z Chefem ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki